A Miraculous Fanfic
by CarsonJadeWilliams
Summary: Marsella Owens is out to get Adrien Agreste! At least that's what Marinette thinks, and she's not sure whether Adrien has feelings for Marsella or not. But now, with this new love triangle and a new super hero in town, Marinette has a lot on her plate.
1. Prologue

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was extremely happy on this bright Monday morning. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and the sky was a clear crystal blue. There hadn't been an akuma attack for the past three days, so she had gotten a good night's sleep and felt well-rested, refreshed, and ready for school this morning.

When Marinette arrived at school she sat out in the courtyard on one of the park benches as she waited for her best friend, Alya Cesaire. Soon Alya had arrived and seemed surprised that Marinette was already at school.

"Well, you're here early!" Alya noticed as she set down her heavy backpack beside Marinette.

"I had nothing going on yesterday and I got a good night's sleep last night, so I felt like coming early," Marinette replied cheerfully.

Alya smiled, "Well I like this, let's see how long you can keep this up."

Marinette laughed and stood up, Alya picked up her backpack and side by side the two walked together to class.

As the two rounded the corner and walked in the door Marinette felt a burning sensation in her stomach.

Sitting by Adrien, where Nino normally sat, was a girl. A pretty girl!

She was talking to Adrien and the two were laughing, everyone else in class surrounded the desk, and they were laughing too! WHO WAS THIS GIRL?!

Alya looked over at Marinette and could sense something was coming, so she took Marinette's hand and led her to their seats. Marinette sat there fuming as she listened to their conversation.

"So you've been to New York?" Rose asked.

"Oh yeah, loads of times," the girl said "I went with my mother to see a play on Broadway, it was the most amazing experience. We went and saw Phantom of the Opera. I can honestly say, after the songs, the sets, the costumes, I knew I wanted to act in theatre, and I have since then."

"That's Nice, Mars, you'd really like the plays in the little theatre we have, I bet I could even get you an audition," Adrien said.

"Oh, that would be amazing!" Mars exclaimed.

"Yeah, I could take you later today and show you, it's on my way home, maybe I could show you that cool ice cream place I was telling you about, too." Adrien smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Mars smiled "I'd like that."

Something in Marinette snapped as she snapped up, "Are you sure your father will allow that? After all, he is pretty strict."

Adrien frowned, "Don't remind me, but I'm sure my father would allow it if it's just on the way home, if he does we should all go."

Around the room came a chorus of agreement as Mrs. Bustier walked in the door.

"Okay children, please take your seats." She announced as everyone rushed to their seats. Everyone opened their backpacks and pulled out their books.

"Thank you. I would like you all to meet Marsella Owens," Mrs. Bustier beckoned Marsella up, she stood up and waved before heading back to her seat. "She and her family have just moved here from London, be sure to get to know her and make her feel very comfortable. Now, I hope you all have read chapters one through ten of-"

Marinette tried to listen to Mrs. Bustier, but she just couldn't. Not with Adrien sitting next to Marsella. So instead she just stared down at them with a frown on her face, until she heard Adrien whisper something that ruined her entire day.

"By the way," Adrien whispered to Marsella "The ice cream place is called Andre's."

* * *

 **Okay... I can only imagine all the questions...**

 **WHO IS MARSELLA?!**

 **WHY DOES ADRIEN LIKE HER SO MUCH?!**

 **WHAT ABOUT MARINETTE?!**

 **WHY DID YOU UPDATE THE CHAPTER AND NOT MAKE CHAPTER FIVE?!**

 **And yeah... I understand (especially the last question, I'm working on it I promise). All of these questions will be answered soon.**

 **In other news: I'M NOT DEAD, YAY!**

 **I've had some severe writers block over the past year, and it's basically halted all of my writing, but now that I actually have some time to sit down and write that should come to an end! Yay!**

 **I'd love to hear y'all's questions, but I understand if you don't have any so early in the book.**

 **Comment!**

 **Review!**

 **Favorite!**

 **Or Even Follow!**

 **Until next time! ~ Carson**


	2. Chapter One: Lunar Eclipse

Marinette went through the rest of the school day sulking. Adrien and Marsella did EVERYTHING together, she sat with him in class, she hung out with him in between, and he even offered to have her over for lunch!

Okay, so maybe he was just being nice to Marsella, but what if this was another Lila incident? Marinette couldn't be sure. She thought over this as she came home from lunch, while she was eating, and even on the way home, but nothing came to mind of how to solve this little predicament. So Marinette decided to talk to Tikki.

As Marinette walked into the locker room she looked both ways, checking to see if the coast was clear. Since it was she came over to her locker, unzipped her backpack, and out flew Tikki.

"Tikki, I just don't know what to do," Marinette sighed, "There's a new girl in class and Adrien is being really nice to her, he even offered to take her to Andre's ice cream, what if she's just going to turn out to be another Lila?"

"Marinette, I'm sure this girl is fine, if you haven't seen her do anything specifically mean then I wouldn't worry about it, it's obvious that Adrien is just helping this girl out!" Tikki advised.

"I don't know Tikki, the last time this happened Lila was akumatized, are you sure I should trust her?" Marinette asked.

"If you're so worried you can always keep an eye on her, but don't scare her off! She's in a new place and Adrien is a person she can talk to in a place that she doesn't know anyone." Tikki thought.

Marinette sighed, "Maybe you're right Tikki, maybe it's nothing. Something just feels off about this girl."

"Maybe it's not the girl," Tikki said, "But the jealousy over the fact that she may or may not have a crush on Adrien, and that Adrien may or may not have a crush on her."

Marinette frowned but knew deep down her kwami was right.

"Okay, I'll see if that's it. Now get in, I need to head to class."

Tikki nodded and flew into Marinette's backpack, resting in the little pocket that Marinette had added some stuffing and cotton balls in.

As Marinette headed to class she noticed Marsella and Adrien talking as they walked to class, however she decided to ignore this and just kept walking, reminding herself to just ignore them. Soon they were both in class and Alya, thank goodness, was sitting next to her again.

When everyone was seated in class Ms. Mendeleiev started explaining lab safety, taking note that Rose was listening. After the lecture was over, and after she had taken Rose's perfume, they began their assignment.

Marinette looked over at Alya and together they started following what Ms. Mendeleiev was doing, which was a difficult process but Marinette and Alya had figured out how to navigate their way through the class.

Right as Alya passed Marinette a beaker an alarm sounded, but this wasn't the fire alarm, this was the akuma alarm.

Ms. Mendeleiev quickly ushered the students towards the door and out to the safe rooms that the school had installed.

While the class walked three students slipped out one at a time when no one was looking.

Marinette raced back into the classroom and ducked down behind one of the desks.

"Tikki, it's time," Marinette whispered "Tikki! Spots On!"

A miraculous pink light surrounded Marinette as she transformed into Ladybug. Once the transformation was complete Ladybug raced outside and looked around to see what the trouble was, and to find Chat Noir.

Ladybug flung her yoyo and flew through the sky, resting on top of a building overlooking the seine. At the base of the Eiffel tower smoke billowed up towards the sky.

"What happened…" Ladybug said to herself.

"Who knows," said a voice behind her, Ladybug jumped around to find Chat Noir behind her "But whatever happened we should get there quick."

Ladybug nodded and the two flew through the air towards the Eiffel tower. When they landed on the ground the smell of smoke filled their lungs and they doubled over coughing, but the source of the fire had been spotted, a girl was standing in the middle of the base of the tower.

The girl's skin was bright orange, she was wearing a red dress that spread around her, and her hair was a fiery red that flickered around her face.

"I am Flame!" Flame yelled, "I will not rest until I have taken your miraculous Chat Noir and Ladybug!"

"We'll never let that happen!" Ladybug yelled.

"Then it is a fight you want! It is a fight you will get!" Flame flicked her wrist above her head and a bolt of fire came speeding towards Ladybug, too fast for her to move.

Before the bolt could hit Ladybug a figure fell down from the sky and held out a long silver dagger. When the fire hit the dagger the metal absorbed it, leaving the dagger slightly glowing.

Flame stared at this new arrival "WHAT?! Who are you?!"

The figure, who Ladybug could now tell was a girl, said "Lunar Eclipse, and I will not let you take her miraculous."

* * *

 **Okay whaaaatt?**

 **I know, I know. It's a short chapter, but there will be more chapters with more stuff soon.**

 **But who is Lunar Eclipse?**

 **Why did she even save Ladybug?**

 **As always, questions are encouraged.**

 **Comment!**

 **Review!**

 **Favorite!**

 **Or Even Follow!**

 **Until next time! ~ Carson**


	3. Chapter Two: Flame

"Wait, you're who now?" Chat Noir asked.

"Lunar Eclipse," Eclipse replied as Flame started to fight, together Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Lunar Eclipse fought back "Saw the akumatized person and realized she was trying to take your miraculous. Couldn't let that happen."

"Well thank you, but I'm sure we have everything covered." Ladybug said, just then another bolt of fire came speeding towards her.

"Sure you do." Lunar laughed as her dagger absorbed the bolt.

Lunar Eclipse frowned as she tilted her head to get a better look at Flame.

"What are your powers?" She asked.

"I have destruction, she has creation." Chat Noir replied.

Lunar Eclipse nodded, furrowing her eyebrows she tried to come up with a plan, she had to be careful with this girl. She couldn't get hurt.

"Anyway ideas as to where her akuma is?" Lunar asked as she looked over Flame.

There wasn't much to go on, most of her clothes were just fire, but there was something that caught Lunar's eye.

"It's her necklace." Lunar Eclipse realized.

Dangling around her neck was a dark pendant, it obviously had the akuma in it, but the question was how to get it.

The superheroes fought for about fifteen minutes trying to get close enough to grab the necklace, and they were almost close enough to get it, Flame was backed into a corner and Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Lunar Eclipse were blocking her from going anywhere.

"May I?" Lunar Eclipse grinned as she reached out for the akuma.

As Lunar Eclipse reached for the necklace a blinding hot light spread throughout her arm and burning her hand, she fell backward and Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped back in surprise.

"Any ideas on how to get the miraculous now?" Chat asked.

Ladybug looked around and shook her head, "Guess it's time for a bit of luck."

Chat grinned and Lunar gave her a confused look as Ladybug flung the end of her yo-yo up into the air as she screamed "LUCKY CHARM". Suddenly a bright pink light filled the sky as a water bottle fell into Ladybug's hands.

"A water bottle?" Lunar asked.

Chat shrugged in response.

"Maybe I could dump it on her, she is fire…" Ladybug considered.

Chat and Eclipse nodded and the three superheroes looked around to find a way for this option to work. Suddenly it came to her.

"We could get her to the Eiffel Tower… and I could climb up and dump it on her head when she's not looking…" Ladybug smiled.

Chat and Lunar nodded and said it sounded like a good plan, so the three superheroes raced off to the Eiffel tower as a flaming teenage girl closely followed behind them.

* * *

Once the superheroes had arrived they set their plan into action, and it wasn't long after they had finished that Flame rounded the corner.

"I will have your miraculous!" She screamed.

"Not if I can help it!" Chat Noir smirked; right as Flame was about three feet in front of him Ladybug suddenly dropped from the sky and burst the water bottle over Flame's head.

Flame dropped to her knees as her hair fell into her face and her skin started to pale again. As this was happening Ladybug reached out for the necklace and pulled it off the girl's neck. She threw it on the ground and smashed it under her foot after this a dark purple butterfly flew out of the broken necklace and up towards the sky.

Before it could disappear Ladybug smiled, "Time to de-evilize!" she spun her yoyo around and caught the butterfly inside the yoyo, Ladybug smiled "Gotcha!"

Suddenly the yoyo opened and out flew a bright white butterfly, Ladybug waved and said "Bye-bye little butterfly" after this she tossed up the broken necklace and screamed "Miraculous ladybug!"

Pink sparkles flew out around the necklace and went across the entire city of Paris, fixing anything that Flame had destroyed. The necklace fell back into Ladybug's hands and she walked over and handed it to the girl, who was now de-akumatized.

"I think this belongs to you." Ladybug smiled and handed the girl the necklace.

"Oh! Ladybug, Chat Noir, and… who are you?" the girl asked.

"Lunar Eclipse," Lunar smiled and bent down on one knee, "Are you okay?"

"Yes… I was at a baking contest when my oven was tampered with. When I took my cake out of the oven it was all burned, I knew someone had done it but no one believed me… then I got akumatized." the girl admitted.

"Hey, it's okay, we all have negative emotions, but it's what we do after that that defines us, remember that," Lunar reassured her.

The girl nodded and Chat and Ladybug helped her up. Together the three walked her over to the news van that had pulled up just a few minutes before, the crew then took her and wrapped her in a shock blanket. She sat on the edge of the van until her family would come to pick her up. Once all this had happened Ladybug's earrings gave the warning that she was about to change back. She looked up at Chat Noir and he nodded.

"Go, we'll help her." He smiled.

Ladybug nodded and ran off spinning her yoyo, she threw the end and it latched onto a rain gutter, Ladybug flew up into the air and out of sight of everyone else.

Chat Noir looked over Lunar Eclipse, "Thank you for your help today, despite what she may have implied you were really helpful."

"Well I understand that you don't know if you can trust me at first, but it was my pleasure. Is it just you two that protect Paris?" Lunar asked.

Chat shook his head, "We have three more, Rena Rogue, Carapace, and Queen Bee, Rena has the power of illusions, Carapace protection, and Queen Bee the ability to freeze someone."

Lunar nodded, "You wouldn't mind adding someone else to your team? I'd love to join; I'll be here for a while."

"We'd love to have you welcome to the team." Chat smiled and held out his hand.

* * *

 **Ah... so Chat has invited Lunar to join their team. That didn't have any issues last time... not with Lila or anything like that.**

 **No this will totally be fine.**

 **Totally...**

 **Ladybug may have had some issues with Lila as Volpina, but the real question is if she'll have issues with Lunar and... whoever she is...**

 **As always I love questions!**

 **Comment!**

 **Review!**

 **Favorite!**

 **Or Even Follow!**

 **Until next time! ~ Carson**


	4. Chapter Three: My Star

Lunar looked at the outstretched hand of Chat Noir and took it.

"Happy to be here, your team have a name?" Lunar asked.

Chat shook his head and laughed "It was originally just me and Ladybug, then Rena Rogue came along, then Queen Bee, Carapace, and now you. We've never sat down and thought of a name, the only times we see each other are when the masks are on."

"So you don't know each other's secret identities?" Lunar asked.

Chat shook his head and sighed, "I've asked but Ladybug refuses to tell me her secret identity, and only she knows who Carapace and Rena Rogue are, but I do know Queen Bee's secret identity."

Lunar Eclipse had a surprised look "That's interesting…"

Chat shrugged and walked back over to check on the akuma victim. Lunar stood and looked around the area; suddenly a woman with fuchsia hair came running towards her.

"Excuse me! I'm Nadja Chamack, may I say for all of Paris that was amazing! What is your name?" Nadja said, almost in one breath.

"Lunar Eclipse, and thank you, but it wasn't just me," Lunar said.

Nadja nodded "Of course, of course, now Lunar Eclipse, since you are a new superhero we can assume you are now in league with Chat Noir! You two seem to be very friendly."

Lunar nodded and looked over at Chat Noir, who was motioning at her to come towards him. Lunar said her goodbye to Nadja and walked over to Chat Noir, she heard bits and pieces of what Nadja was saying, but she tried to tune it out, she was used to it by now of course.

"Yes?" Lunar asked Chat Noir.

"We need someone to get her home, I would take her but I have somewhere to be, do you mind?" Chat asked.

Lunar shook her head. "Not at all, I expect I'll see you soon Chat."

"And you too my star." Chat winked.

Lunar rolled her eyes and walked over to the girl. She smiled and sat up by her on the edge of the news van.

"I can take you home now if you'd like, I bet your family's pretty worried," Lunar suggested.

The girl nodded and Lunar slid off the edge of the van, she held out her hand and the girl took it and got up. The two walked down the street as Lunar asked the girl where she lived and certain things about herself to help ease her nerves.

A trick Lunar had learned was to get the person to talk about something they really loved so that they could think about that thing and not about what had just happened; this worked for most cases. It was working now. The girl, who Lunar had found out, was named Emelie, loved reading. The two talked about books all the way home.

When Lunar had dropped Emelie off she ran up to a building and jumped about ten feet in the air, she held out her arms and stuck out her feet, and when she hit the wall she stuck to it. Lunar climbed up on top of the building and ran across the tops; soon she was on top of her own apartment and flung herself into the window.

"Ears Down," Lunar said.

Lunar Eclipse's costume slowly dissolved away in blue sparks, leaving Marsella Owens standing alone in her bedroom. Luppa, her kwami, flew over her head.

"Mars! That was incredible; I didn't think that there would be new superheroes! Maybe this could be like the elite six, but better!" Luppa exclaimed.

"I don't think so Luppa, the elite six was basically my family, and I don't think anyone could replace them. We were all so close." Marsella sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Mars I know the move was tough, leaving your city, your friends, and family, but this could be good for us! New places mean new faces. You've met Chat Noir and Ladybug, so I'm sure this won't be too bad." Luppa reassured her.

"Ladybug didn't seem too happy that I was there Luppa," Marsella said, "I'm not sure she likes me."

"Oh nonsense, I'm sure that was all in your head. Now, what about Chat Noir?"

"Oh, he's nice…" Marsella blushed "he stayed behind and talked to Emelie while Ladybug had to run off. He's kind and helpful and-"

"Careful Marsella, you don't want to get in over your head," Luppa warned.

Marsella sighed, "You're right… besides, I can't think of Chat Noir right now; I have to go meet Adrien."

Marsella jumped off the bed and grabbed her purse from her closet. Once Luppa had flown inside Marsella sprinted downstairs and out the door, heading as fast as she could to Andre's Ice Cream.

* * *

 **Oh so Chat's flirting now, and he seems to have attracted another girl's attention. This could be bad...**

 **As always I love questions!**

 **Comment!**

 **Review!**

 **Favorite!**

 **Or Even Follow!**

 **Until next time! ~ Carson**


	5. Chapter Four: On the Eiffel Tower

Marsella ran all the way to Andre's without stopping and by the time she arrived she was exhausted. Marsella bent over as she panted then looked up; she spotted a bench and decided to sit down as she waited for Adrien to show up.

It was about five minutes until Adrien came running up, he waved over at Marsella and she waved back. Adrien came and sat beside her as he caught his breath too.

"I'm guessing we were both late," Adrien laughed "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's no problem, I was only here for about five minutes, and shall we get our ice cream?" Marsella asked.

Adrien nodded and the two walked up to Andre, who smiled at the two.

"Ah, are you two a couple?" Andre asked, "I can see it in your eyes."

Watching the two teens stutter and deny that question would be enough to make anyone laugh, but Andre quickly got the gesture. He quickly apologized and the two teens quieted down.

Andre then took a good look at the two teens and grabbed his ice cream scooper and started humming as he scooped their ice cream. First, he handed Adrien his ice cream.

"Blueberry for her eyes, chocolate for her hair, and strawberry for her lips." He smiled, and then he set to work on Marsella's.

"Ah, you are a bit more complicated my dear aren't you, no worries! Mint for the eyes, butter pecan for the hair, and cookies and cream… here you go!" Andre handed Marsella the ice cream.

The two teens paid Andre and thanked him as they went to go sit down. As they sat down and started on their ice cream Marsella tried to concentrate on what Adrien was saying, but she couldn't help but remember what Chat Noir had called her; my star.

"Mars, did you hear me?" Adrien asked. Marsella snapped back into reality.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to zone out. What did you say?" Mars asked.

"I was asking if you've enjoyed Paris," Adrien said, "I bet it's hard moving to a different country."

Marsella nodded her head, "Yes, it was hard… but now that I've met some new friends it's been easier. Yes, I still miss London but Paris is such a beautiful city that It'll feel like home eventually."

"That's one way to look at it. What's it like in London? The food, the stores, what's different?" Adrien asked.

"Well, Marsella started "to start the parks in London I would think are better, another thing that I have noticed is that Paris has a lot of museums, and focuses on the History, while in London we tend to focus on the artistic side of things, we have a lot of movie theatres. The food is good in both places but the food in London is more of a savory food while in Paris it's sweeter. The metro here is-"

As Marsella described the beauty of London, describing the skies, the sights, and most importantly the food, Adrien watched her with fascination, a complete look of awe in his eyes and a grin growing by the minute.

Their conversations lasted throughout the afternoon. Before the two knew it the sun had started to set, setting the sky aflame with beautiful oranges, pinks, and purples. Adrien knew they would both have to leave soon but before they did he wanted to give Marsella a night she would remember.

"Come, I have something to show you," Adrien said as he got up and grabbed her hand.

Marsella gave him a funny look but followed as he ran towards the Eiffel tower. Together the two ran up the stairs and took the lift all the way to the top. What happened next would have been enough to leave anyone speechless.

Upon the top, you could look over the whole city of Paris, and Marsella could barely take it all in, all she could do was look at the sky in awe. The sight was incredible, the sky had now turned a beautiful purple and now the Eiffel tower was glowing, it was all so amazing, but the most amazing thing Adrien thought was Marsella.

He had never seen someone get so excited over watching a sunset, and he slowly, without realizing it, he began to fall in love with the girl on the Eiffel tower.

* * *

 **Awww... young love... with the wrong girl?**

 **As always I love questions!**

 **Comment!**

 **Review!**

 **Favorite!**

 **Or Even Follow!**

 **Until next time! ~ Carson**


	6. Chapter Five: Who is she?

Once Gorilla had taken him home, Adrien's father had immediately sent him to his room, after a lengthy list of things to do, and then shut himself up in his office… like he always did.

Adrie let out a small sigh and made his way up the never-ending stairs to his room. The moment he had shut the door, Plagg sped out of his pocket, circled the ceiling, and finished in front of Adrien's face.

"So, it seems you've got another girl now. Man, they just chase after you. Of course, no girl will ever compare with a beautiful camembert." Plagg declared as he raced to a heaping pile of cheese that was set out on a plate.

"But that's the thing Plagg, she's not just another girl. She's different. She sees me instead of the image my father has plastered on every building in Paris." Adrien smiled absentmindedly.

"Well… if she really sees you the way you say… and you pretty much have already asked her out… why not just ask her on a real date?" Plagg asked.

"Oh… I don't know… she just got here and… well…" Adrien mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well it's up to you, but you gotta do it eventually. It's obvious the way you feel for her and eventually, some guy's just going to swoop in and take her." Plagg said as he flew down for another piece of camembert.

"Maybe you're right…" Adrien mused, "But now, I have other things to do. Like avoiding the piano!"

"Wait… No! I HAVEN'T FINISHED MY CHEESE!" Plagg wailed, but it was already too late.

With a green flash of light, Chat Noir emerged and jumped straight out the window. Not returning until very late that night.

* * *

The next day the entire school was buzzing about the new superhero, Lunar Eclipse, who had appeared out of nowhere; and let's just say, gossip was spreading fast.

Alya had already posted on the Ladyblog, theorizing who this new superheroine was, and Marsella had made the top five, despite only being here a day. Chloe had, obviously, been trashing Lunar Eclipse all morning, claiming "She could have shown up ages ago, and she chooses the most dramatic time where she'll get the spotlight. Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!"

Chloe had gotten a few responses when she said that…

Alya had been texting Marinette all night about her theories, and she continued the discussion on the way to school the next morning. Every time she would bring it back to Marsella, and it was starting to get a slight bit annoying.

"I'm telling you Marinette, a girl just happens to show up in class one day and the same day a new superhero just magically appears? It's no coincidence. Marsella is Lunar Eclipse!"

Marinette smiled and shook her head, the way she always did when Alya had a new theory on the identities of superheroes. She had dropped the identity talk since Rena Rogue had been chosen, but now that Eclipse had popped up she was all over that again.

"I'm just saying Marinette, you may not see it, but I do!" Alya declared.

"I just don't think it works that way, don't the superheroes get chosen? How would she have gotten chosen if she's not from here?" Marinette tried to dodge the subject.

"Yeah, well… wait a second. How do you know that the superheroes are chosen?" Alya stopped.

Marinette's breath hitched as she froze, "Because I-um, what I mean to say is… how do you know that superheroes are chosen? Hmm?"

"Oh," Alya paused, "I guess I don't… but it's a good guess. I guess they can't all be struck by lightning or fall into radioactive waste."

Marinette nodded, relieved to be finished with the discussion of Lunar Eclipse. The two walked into their first class, and for the first time that morning Marinette completely forgot about Marsella Owens, and what had gone on yesterday.

That is until she turned the corner and saw Marsella and Adrien sitting together… again.

"Okay seriously, where on earth is Nino?"

"Huh?" Adrien asked, looking up at Marinette.

Marinette felt herself turn a dark shade of red, and she moved to hide herself behind Alya.

"Nino's on vacation with his family." Adrien answered, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I had a plan-with him... to go and study for… the next test! Yeah! The next test." Marinette stuttered.

Adrien shrugged and continued talking to Marsella. Marinette felt her grip tighten on the book, but she couldn't move, her feet were glued to the ground. Alya rolled her eyes and pushed Marinette to their seat behind the two.

Marinette quickly took her seat and leaned over to hear what Marsella and Adrien were talking about? What was so important? Why were they laughing? WHY ON EARTH DID HE JUST PUT HIS HAND ON HER SHOULDER?

A hand shoved Marinette back and she looked over to see a sympathetic Alya.

"Look, girl, I get it. I know it's hard, but please, stalking them is not the way to get through this."

Marinette sighed and leaned back in her seat, "I know… it's just hard to watch, but I can't look away."

"I know the feeling, but trust me, it'll end soon. Guys usually are interested in the new girl for the first few weeks and then the effects wear off. You'll have the old Adrien back before you know it!" Alya smiled.

* * *

 **Well, I'm back from the dead, two posts in one day... WHAT?**

 **I know it's been forever you guys and I'm so sorry for that, as I've said on my other fanfiction (Go check that out, by the way, it's about the Lunar Chronicles) I've been pretty busy but I'm going to be setting some time aside to write. Now, back to the usual story commenting.**

 **They still don't know who Lunar Eclipse is, will they find out? (I'm making this as obvious as Thomas Astruc makes it... these people simply are clueless)**

 **Will Adrien ask Marsella on a date or will he just lose interest like Alya said?**

 **There is more to come!**

 **Please feel to ask questions, I love hearing from you guys!**

 **Review!**

 **Favorite!**

 **Or Even Follow!**

 **Until next time! ~ Carson**


	7. Chapter Six: Jealousy

Yeah… it never wore off.

Marsella had been in Paris for only a few months now, and she had Adrien wrapped around her little finger. He followed her everywhere with this stupid grin on his face. Why did he look at her that way? Why couldn't he look at Marinette that way? What did Marsella have that she didn't?

Not to mention that she was slowly becoming the most popular girl in school, not that popularity really mattered to Marinette. It just bugged her to see all of her friends crowded around her desk, desperate to talk to her. She had only been there for a few months! How was she already this popular? Maybe it had something to do with the rumors spiraling about her, or maybe it was because she was constantly with Adrien.

Whatever it was, everyone knew the name Marsella Owens, and pretty much everyone wanted to be her friend.

Marinette was sick of it. She was sick of hearing Marsella's name at every corner she turned, she was sick of seeing everyone around her desk before class, and most of all she was sick of seeing Adrien follow her like a lovesick puppy.

There was definitely something off about her.

At least that's what she had told Alya. To tell the truth, Marinette couldn't find anything truly wrong with Marsella… besides the fact that Adrien was so obviously crushing on her. She was nice, almost a little too nice. It really threw Marinette off, that and the fact that she was so blinded by jealousy that she couldn't see what Marsella was really like, and that is exactly what Alya told her.

"Look, girl, I know you don't like Marsella, but have you thought that maybe… you're just a little… jealous?" Alya asked.

Marinette stared at Alya in shock, but she couldn't shake the feeling that maybe she was right. Marsella was nice, everyone in class seemed to like her, so maybe she wasn't as bad as she thought? Still, the last time someone like that had popped into her life, it turned out that the girl was a lying backstabber.

"I know it's hard to admit… but at least think it over, it could be the reason you don't like her," Alya said, putting a hand on Marinette's shoulder, "I gotta go to class, I'll see you later."

Marinette nodded and watched as Alya walked off to her next class alone. Maybe she was right, maybe she was jealous, it would explain a lot of what Marinette was feeling. Still… something wasn't right about that girl. If there wasn't something wrong with her there was definitely something she was hiding. Marinette thought it over some and decided to go to the wise advice of her kwami

* * *

Tikki twirled out of Marinette's backpack, stretching her limbs as she did so. Marinette felt a bit of her worry wash away, Tikki was a relaxing presence, so calm and kind. She was truly one of Marinette's best friends, even if she wasn't human.

"Hi Marinette, what do you need… is something wrong?" Tikki questioned, "You don't usually see me until after school."

"I know Tikki, but I could really use some more advice on Marsella, something's off about her, I just know it," Marinette said.

Tikki sighed and shook her head, "We've talked about this Marinette. If Marsella hasn't done anything mean then there's no need to worry about it. You only need to do something when you know for sure Marsella is up to no good, and from what I've heard, she isn't."

"But what if she-" Marinette started.

"Have you seen her do anything suspicious?" Tikki asked, placing her hands over Marinette's mouth, she shook her head, "Then don't worry about it, trust me, I know a few things after a couple of thousand years. Now go, get back to class, and don't worry about Marsella."

With that final note, Tikki zoomed back into Marinette's back it shut the flap closed. Marinette sighed and zipped up her bag, Tikki was right, she did know things. She was wise beyond her years, and that was saying something. Marinette knew she should trust her and listen to what she said, and she did. However, no matter what she could do, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was strange about Marsella Owens.

And she was going to find out what that was.

* * *

 **Okay guys, I know it's a short chapter, but THREE POSTS IN TWO DAYS? WHAT IS HAPPENING?**

 **But in all seriousness I'm really starting to find my passion again for writing, I've been going through this heavy writer's block when I really didn't want to write anything. But as you can see I'm finally starting to come out of that. I'm hoping to have a few more chapters by the time that November is finished but we'll see, I am still fairly busy.**

 **Anyway, Marinette really does not like Marsella, and that's understandable, with her stealing Adrien from her. I would love to hear what you guys think of Marsella though! I try to make my OC's likable but I know I'm doing some stuff with Marsella and Adrien that y'all might not like. So I'd love some feedback.**

 **As always, p** **lease feel free to ask questions, I love hearing from you guys!**

 **Review!**

 **Favorite!**

 **Or Even Follow!**

 **Until next time! ~ Carson**


	8. Chapter Seven: Rejection

Adrien had noticed a sudden chill had come between him and Marinette, and he found it odd. He could tell she was unhappy, and he wanted to help, but he couldn't figure out what was bothering her. He'd talked to Marsella and she hadn't known what was up either, of course, she had just met Marinette too.

Come to think of it, this all started when Marsella had first come to school… what an odd coincidence! Maybe something was going on at home? No that couldn't be it, the Dupain-Cheng's were an amazing family, Adrien thought very highly of them. Maybe it was that Marinette simply didn't like Marsella.

However, if Marinette didn't like Marsella, why did she keep popping up in places they were together? Why would Marinette be interested in what he and Marsella were doing? She was probably just trying to be a friend, a really good friend.

Adrien didn't see how Marinette couldn't like Marsella. She was sweet, funny, and just… wow, she was amazing. Adrien had explained this all to Plagg and after he was done he had just rolled his eyes.

"You really don't know what's going on here?" Plagg asked.

Adrien shook his head, "Oh my sweet, oblivious human. If you don't know I'm not going to explain it. Just get your head out of the clouds and maybe you'll actually see what's going on here."

"Is it really that obvious Plagg?" Adrien asked, Plagg just shook his head.

"I'm not saying anything, all I will say is that you better make up your mind on Marsella soon," Plagg replied.

"What does that mean?" Adrien asked his kwami, but it was already too late, Plagg had flown into his backpack in search of the camembert he had stashed there earlier.

"Make up my mind…" Adrien thought.

Maybe that was the thing he needed to do, Adrien had no clue why it was relevant to this situation but his kwami knew something he obviously didn't.

* * *

Adrien walked with Marsella silently as she raved about the musical she had seen the previous night, Adrien had managed to convince the director to let her backstage and talk to some of the actors once the show had finished. Marsella had been texting him late that night ranting about it.

Adrien, however, was having a hard time listening. He had decided to take Plagg's advice and made a decision, he planned on asking Marsella out today, he had the entire date planned out already, the only problem was actually asking her out.

He had been mentally talking himself up that morning, but now that he was faced with the situation Adrien wasn't sure he could do it. Of course, he was famous, loved by almost every girl he met, but he couldn't ask out the beautiful girl next to him.

Woah, that was new.

The warning bell sounded from somewhere above and Marsella started to say goodbye and walk to her next class, but without thinking, Adrien grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Marsella…" His voice felt stuck in his throat, would he even be able to get the words out?

"Yes?" she asked.

"I uh… I was wondering if… you know we've already kinda… well…" Adrien trailed off.

Marsella raised her eyebrows, "Look if you can't uh… manage to get it out, I really need to go to class."

"Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtogoonadatewithme!" Adrien shouted, and then cringed.

"I'm sorry?" Marsella asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me, a real date. I know we had the ice cream and we've hung out a bunch after school…" Adrien finally managed to get the words out, wow why was she making him so nervous?

"Oh…" Marsella said, pausing for a second to try and find the right words, "Adrien, you're a really sweet guy… but the thing is… I just moved here, and I'm not really ready to date just yet… and even then… there's this other guy…"

Adrien felt his shoulders fall as she continued on, he had been so sure she would say yes. He really thought they had something, and now he finds out she has feelings for another guy… Adrien had never felt this crushed before.

"Well uh… that's good, great even! Yeah… I understand. Let me know if you ever change your mind… can we still be friends?" Adrien asked.

Marsella pulled him into a hug and Adrien sighed, wishing there could be another reason this hug was happening, "Of course Adrien."

Marsella pulled away, "You were the first person that ever talked to me here, you made me feel like I belonged. I'd never want to stop being friends with you… now I have to go to class, I'll see you at lunch?"

Adrien nodded and waved as she walked to her next class. He felt crushed, absolutely destroyed… but there was still hope. As long as he and Marsella were friends he could still be close to her, and maybe someday she would see that he was worth giving a chance.

* * *

 **Well, I'm finally getting back in the swing of things.**

 **Now that I've been posting recently I'll try and get into a routine of posting a new chapter once a week, there may be some times that I'll post more often and then sometimes I may go a month without posting. Please be patient with me guys, I'm doing my best here.**

 **Anyway, yikes. That has got to hurt**

 **But how could she turn down Adrien? Will he find who the other guy is?**

 **Stay tuned to find out.**

 **As always, please feel free to comment on something you liked or just to say hi, I love hearing from you guys.**

 **Or favorite.**

 **Or even a follow!**

 **Thank you so much for reading! I love you guys!**

 **\- Carson**


	9. Chapter Eight: Distance

Adrien had thought that he would be fine.

Okay not fine, Marsella rejecting him had really hurt, but he assumed he would have gotten over it quicker than this. He and Mars had seen each other almost every day the past week, and every time he saw her it just made his heart burn, well really his whole body was. He was constantly submerged in the flames of his feelings, he could burst at any second and collapse.

Adrien wanted so desperately to go back to the way it was, to be over this stupid crush of his. To go back to before Plagg had given him that stupid advice.

Unfortunately, it was too late to do that.

Thankfully Nino had returned from his vacation with his family, so Marsella had taken a seat in the back behind Ivan. Adrien had enjoyed sitting by her, but he didn't think he could handle it right now. He had filled in Nino to everything that had happened and he understood.

Nino did his best to keep Adrien away from Marsella. However, he would tell him every time, "You know you're going to have to face her eventually."

This was true. Adrien couldn't just not talk to Marsella ever again, although that's what his head was telling him to do. Despite his head, his heart was still telling him to talk to her, ask her how her day was, and so on, but Adrien just couldn't bring himself to do it yet.

The only upside to this situation was that Marinette was finally talking to him again, it seemed that once Marsella wasn't hanging out with him she was totally fine. It was unfortunate, but Adrien was glad to have his friend back.

However, he couldn't talk to Marinette about this situation. Every time Marsella was brought up in a conversation she shut down, Adrien was tired of Marinette's attitude towards her but he would never tell her that. He had learned the hard way that sometimes it's just better to keep your mouth shut.

Adrien went on the rest of the week in a slump. He couldn't talk to Marsella, no matter how much he wanted to, it just hurt too much. Marsella was hurting too, Adrien could see it, he just couldn't face her at the moment. Looking at her face hurt too much.

Marsella missed her friend as well, but in a different way. She regretted turning him down. The more she thought about it, Marsella began to see Adrien differently, but there was still the other boy.

It was stupid to have feelings for a superhero, she had already gone through this with the Elite Six and a boy, when she had to move away it crushed her. Yet here she was, catching feelings for another superhero. With her luck, her father would receive another job offer and then they would pack up again, never to see Chat Noir ever again.

She had no reason to like Chat Noir more than Adrien, she just did. There was something Chat Noir had that Adrien just didn't, maybe it was the fact that she was still starstruck, or that he had called her my star. Whatever it was, Marsella couldn't get Chat Noir out of her head, and she felt extremely guilty because of it, so she tried to push away those feelings and look at Adrien without the lense of Chat Noir.

She couldn't do it.

No matter what way she looked at Adrien, Chat Noir would pop into her head. She couldn't help it, but she continued to push it down and look at Adrien. She studied him, his eyes, his hair, and his mannerisms, but everything came back to Chat Noir.

Marsella wanted to like Adrien, heck, it would have been the perfect scenario, but she just couldn't do it with Chat Noir popping into her head. It only made things more confusing than they already were. So Marsella distanced herself.

She wanted more than anything to talk to Adrien, for things to go back to the way they were, but she just couldn't.

Adrien and Marsella, in every way, shape, and form, were confused, hurt, and defeated, and it is because of that reason that the two teens fell apart.

* * *

 **Okay guys, I know it's a short chapter, but I promise there's more to come.**

 **But seriously, why on earth is it that crushes happen at the worst times possible? I'm just speaking from experience here.**

 **This is pretty much all for now, I hope you all have an amazing week.**

 **Feel free to comment, I love hearing from you guys and I would be happy to simply say hi or answer a question you have!**

 **Or even a favorite and a follow!**

 **Thank you so much for reading! I'll see you guys soon with another chapter!**

 **\- Carson**


	10. Chapter Nine: Isn't this Awkward?

During the past two weeks, Adrien and Marsella hadn't spoken to each other once. The most Adrien had seen of Marsella was her face in the crowd… until she disappeared again.

On the bright side, Marinette was finally happy again. Maybe a little too happy, but no one would ever say anything about it. Despite Marinette's opinions of Marsella it was nice to have a friend back.

Marinette was there for Adrien when he was feeling down, and she would always be there to cheer him up… she was such a good friend.

Adrien had been talking to Marinette about everything that went down with Marsella, and she had gotten super aggressive at first, but Marinette had calmed down and actually given him some great advice.

Marinette had told him that if Marsella didn't see the value in him then she wasn't worth his time… and while that really was good advice it was really hard to follow it. Adrien wanted so desperately to talk to Marsella, ask what her day was like, just look at her once without her disappearing, but sadly, he couldn't.

So he decided to distance himself further and made the decision to walk away whenever he saw her face. It hurt, but Adrien slowly began to have peace with his pain.

Who needed the new girl when he already had so many great friends?

Marsella, on the other hand, was slowly being driven insane.

She had talked countless hours with Luppa, and after the many therapy sessions with her kwami she had finally sorted out her feelings… kind of.

Things with Chat Noir were logically impossible, he was just another flirt superhero who Marsella had fallen for, but Adrien? Adrien was special. The only problem was that now Marsella couldn't even find him in school.

When she had been avoiding Adrien it was all too easy to see his face everywhere in the crowd, but now that she was actually searching him out he seemed impossible to find.

The moment she decides on a great guy he slips through her fingertips. It was just her luck

Weeks had gone by, and still not a word had been spoken between the two, and frankly, it was getting quite annoying for those watching.

Well… minus Marinette.

She, of course, was loving all the attention she was getting from Adrien, but everyone else was tired of seeing the stolen glances and standing through the awkward silences. They had endured enough of this, and so had Marsella and Adrien. So the group decided to make a plan. A plan to get Marsella and Adrien back together… or at least on speaking terms.

It all started during the first period. When Marsella walked in that morning, every seat was taken… except for the one by Adrien. That class went on painfully, and Marsella had hoped to be done with that by the end of that period, but of course not.

Every single class she was forced to sit next to Adrien, whether she liked it or not, and she had had the final straw in Chemistry, where they were forced to share lab stations.

Every other class had been fine, Marsella could handle the stares from everyone around her, and blocking Adrien out of her peripheral vision, but during Chemistry? She actually had to talk to him now, and she was preparing herself to hopefully not say anything she would regret.

* * *

 **Hey guys... so I know I haven't posted in a while, but I'm finally back on track with stuff.**

 **I'm sorry the chapter is so short, I'll try to make the next one at least twice as long!**

 **Anyways, how was y'all's Christmas and New Years? lmk in the comments!**

 **As always I love questions!**

 **Comment!**

 **Review!**

 **Favorite!**

 **Or Even Follow!**

 **Until next time! ~ Carson**


End file.
